


tenerife sea

by dadddarioomg



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, and wlw, i love clizzy so yeah, just soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadddarioomg/pseuds/dadddarioomg
Summary: "jimon or clizzy + your fave song?"





	tenerife sea

**Author's Note:**

> based off this prompt a part in a video where the girlfriends are dancing together in the dark in their room. plus i’m absolutely smitten with clizzy so i loved writing this. the song for them is “tenerife sea” by ed sheeran. thank y'all for reading!! this is on my tumblr as well.

Clary walked through the door to their room and almost immediately took off the heels she’d been wearing all night. “I love Luke, but if he makes us stay that late at another party, I’m gonna kick his ass.” Clary was joking and her tone was playful, she obviously would never mind spending her time with both Downworlders and Shadowhunters alike. The party had reminded her of the many years ago when they’d thrown a party after they defeated Valentine. Since then, the tension between many of the Downworlders and Shadowhunters had nearly disappeared. And with the wedding between Magnus and Alec last year, the last bit of tension had vanished. She exhaled a soft breath, running her fingers through her curled hair, the locks falling down the side of her neck and down to her mid-back.

“I don’t know. You may have been uncomfortable, but you looked gorgeous.” Izzy shot her a sympathetic smile, slipping off her heels as well and grabbed Clary’s before she went to the closet and put both pairs on the floor of the closet. She then went over to the drawers on the other side of the room and got both her and Clary some more comfortable clothes; just sweatpants and tee shirts for the both of them. She turned around to see Clary struggling with her dress, not being able to quite reach the zipper in the back. “Need help, love?” Her voice nearly cracked, as she was holding herself from bursting out in giggles at how frustrated Clary seemed to be getting.

Clary rolled her eyes at the tone of Izzy’s voice, letting a whine slip past her lips. “Shut up, if I needed help I’d-” Before she could finish her sentence, her girlfriend was by her side, helping her unzip the back of her dress. She sighed in relief when she finally slipped the dress off of her shoulders and down to the ground, almost immediately pulling the tee that Izzy had grabbed over her head. She kicked the dress off from where it had pooled at it her feet and it landed near the laundry hamper in the corner of the room. Clary turned to face Izzy and was met with her girlfriend’s back, as she also needed help with the zipper on her back. “I suppose you need me to help you as well?”

“Definitely not. I grew up with all brothers, had to learn how to unzip a dress by myself. But having you help me is much nicer than doing it alone.” Izzy’s words brought a wide smile to Clary’s lips, and before Izzy felt the dress unzipping, she felt her hair being pushed to the side of her neck, over her shoulder, and Clary’s lips pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. Her cheeks heated up, and she could feel the blush traveling down her neck as well. Clary finished unzipping the dress Izzy had on and Izzy wasted no time in changing from the dress to the large tee she’d gotten herself. She bundled up her dress in her hands and tossed it over to the hamper. “Much better. Now, I can deal with heels and dresses, but coming home with you and changing into our lazy clothes is always much more comfortable.” She pulled Clary close to her by wrapping both of her arms around her waist, locking her hands together behind Clary’s back.

Clary’s wide grin had become just a lazy smile, and the corners of her eyes were still crinkled slightly because of it. “I agree, one hundred percent.” She let Izzy pull her closer and her arms instinctively went around Izzy’s neck, her hands finding their way to Izzy’s hair easily so she could run her fingers through it. “Glad we got to be with everyone tonight, but I missed you.” Her words were mumbled, soft, and quiet, but she knew Izzy could hear her based on the smile tugging at Izzy’s lips. She rested her forehead against Izzy’s and let her eyes fall shut.

Izzy’s eyes fell shut as well, a content sigh falling from her lips as she slowly rocked them back and forth in the spot where they were standing. They stood there for a few moments before Izzy spoke up again, her eyes now open as she slowly pulled away from Clary. “M’gonna put some music on, yeah? Like the other night when we got home from that hunt?” She only fully pulled away when Clary nodded her head and she walked out of their room and into the living area of their apartment. After she and Clary had been together for two years, the two of them decided upon getting an apartment outside of the Institute. Clary had missed living in an apartment, and Izzy had been excited to finally have a real home and not just the Institute. So the colorful interior of their apartment still made Izzy’s heart jump every time she was in their home, and it just reminded her of what she and Clary have, and that it’s real. She grabbed the bluetooth speaker from the coffee table and Clary’s phone off of the kitchen island, knowing that Clary had a wider taste of music that she did. Before going back to their room, she turned the speaker on as well as Clary’s phone and started going through the songs. _Ed Sheeran_  appeared to be one of the most recently played artists, and despite not really knowing who he was, she clicked on the green cover of an album and pressed the shuffle button. When the music started playing through the speaker, she walked back into her’s and Clary’s room.

Clary had picked up the room a bit, actually putting her dress into the hamper, tidying up the makeup on the counter in their bathroom, little things, while she waited for Izzy. She was putting away a little bit of laundry that had been done earlier in the day when she heard Izzy walking in, and she heard a familiar tune playing from the bluetooth speaker. “You chose one of my favorites. Was that on purpose?” Clary shut the dresser drawer and stood up straight, walking to where Izzy was near the door, taking both the speaker and phone from her girlfriend’s hands and setting both on the dresser top. She turned the music up to a louder volume and then turned to face Izzy again. “Promised me a dance?” She smiled at her girlfriend, her hands held out for Izzy to take. When Izzy did take them, she let out a breathy laugh as Izzy tugged her over to the center of the room.

“Hush, can’t hear the music you goof.” Izzy pulled Clary closer to her once more, her arms resting around Clary’s waist and Clary’s arms already looping around her neck. She ducked her head down and rested her face against the space between Clary’s neck and shoulder. She pressed a few gentle kisses to the skin there, her eyes falling shut as Clary rocked the two of them this time.

“So in love…. So in love.” Clary hummed along to the song, her words soft against the volume of the song. She ran her fingers through Izzy’s hair again, rocking the two of them from side to side, her eyes shut as well as she continued humming along to the soft tune of the song.

“You look so beautiful in this light, the way it brings out the green in your eyes is the  _Tenerife sea_.” Izzy barely knew the words to this song, didn’t even know it was by Ed Sheeran until this day, but she knew enough of the lyrics that reminded her of her girlfriend. She heard Clary let out a quiet giggle and couldn’t help the smile that spread over her face. She brought her head up from where she was resting on Clary’s shoulder and instead rested her forehead against Clary’s. She didn’t open her eyes, she was happy just keeping her eyes shut and holding Clary’s body close to hers in their dimly lit room.

“Sorry, babe, but the sea isn’t green, it’s blue. And those aren’t the lyrics.” Clary pressed a kiss to Izzy’s nose, then to Izzy’s lips, smiling into the kiss when Izzy’s lips moved with hers. She held the back of Izzy’s neck with one hand and the other rested on Izzy’s shoulder. She only pulled away from the kiss when she knew the both of them needed to actually breathe, and when her eyes met Izzy’s, she couldn’t help the grin that overtook her features. Her eyes were lit up, the corners of her eyes were crinkled up, and she was truly happy.

_“Love you.”_

_“I know.”_


End file.
